


An Unfamiliar Codec

by SolaTrapX



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Action/Adventure, Apocalypse, F/M, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Science Fiction, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolaTrapX/pseuds/SolaTrapX
Summary: Humanity is on the brink of destruction due to an outbreak of a disease, an Inventor and a Robot are on a mission to save it. But how far can they get when the world is against them?





	1. Prepocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruma prepares to go into cryostasis with the rest of her classmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a story I'm working on in my freetime as a little stress relief with my heart and soul ship Kiboiru/Kiiruma. I need me some good 'ol action adventure, so I'm going to raise the stakes here to fit my excitement. I'm still working on description and proper sentence flow, but hopefully that'll improve over time. I'll go over to fix some spelling mistakes after I finish each arc. I'd appreciate critique, proofreading, or feedback, but the story is pretty fixed. Otherwise, for how long I'll be working on this, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Tags will be added as the story goes.

   "Are you ready yet?" The golden-haired girl traced the pod with her fingertips, in response to this statement she gave a stubborn grunt. This question was one she dreaded. Despite the pod in front of her being the best most durable and most efficient of its kind (she designed it so she would know), comatose was hardly on her to-do list.   
     She stood up, dusting nonexistent dirt from her skirt and facing her companion. Companion was a nice word to call her, she was kind enough to talk to her while she slaved over the cryopod's design. This caramel haired petite girl with clothing that always seemed to be patterned in some way, was indeed good company.  
      "Say, Reiko. Do I actually have to participate in this fuckery? I'm more useful when I'm not in a, although well-made, bleach coffin slumbering until infinity."  
      "Oh Iruma-chan, I wish I could tell you that you didn't! But, But the decision has already been made. I... can't change it. You heard what the head manager said didn't you...?" Reiko looked down gloomily. She hardly wanted to listen to that asshole, he seemed more concerned about jewelry than the project, his hands had more rings than he ever had need for, and the number of necklaces and just the shine of the watches he wore had to be some kind of health violation. Nevertheless, Iruma shook her head.  
        "Fine," Iruma said, "I know your talent ain' a fluke. So promise me that you'll solve this shit as quick as a virgin's first."  
        "Eh? Uhm... Uhm yeah." She balled her fists with some look of determination. "Yeah, you can count on me Iruma!"  
        "Great! I don't want to miss the new episode of Polkabunny so you better not slouch flatty!" Iruma laughs and bounds out of the room leaving Reiko looking in distress at her chest size. Her grin dissipated soon after, seriously, the whole thing was a pain.           
    The pod assignments were held in the lounge. She had no idea what her number was so she made her way there first. The room was connected to three hallways, the assignments themselves were listed on a bulletin board propped up behind a the circle of couches and armchairs that made up the lounge. She expected to be alone, but two stragglers were planted in front of the bulletin board. She walked behind them.  
      "Oi, are you two shitheads illiterate? You're supposed to be in your pods by now arent'cha?" She startled them both into turning around. The first boy was lean and dressed darkly. Half of his face was obscured by his hat. Iruma had already labeled him a pervert because he wore it so fervently. The second was significantly shorter than the first. He had light hair and a built body due to his armor... and the fact that he was a robot.   
      "Ah its just you Iruma-san," said the taller boy, "we were just talking." Iruma had already met these two, they were her classmates, at least they would've been before this whole disaster happened, so now they were podbuddies. Iruma's pervert was a boy named Shuichi Saihara. He was quiet and to Iruma's sight spineless as well, the only thing he had going for him in her opinion was his acclaimed skills of deduction. Otherwise, he was completely unimpressive.   
     The second boy, however, caught her eye as soon as she saw him. She had laughed when they told her that one of her classmates was a robot, she expected to be sitting next to a box with a screen for a face. But was she delighted to see a fully mechanical human body walk into the classroom, everything about him was beautifully designed. She would've loved to examine him further, but her business prevented her from really interacting with him.  
         "Move." She said shoving the two out of her way. She scanned the board, not looking for her name but her number.  
It was dumb. Something about anonymity. She wasn't listening. It was dumb. She traced her finger down to 16 and found her room number 2-C. She turns around to face her two stragglers. "Look, you two better get your asses to your pods or the big dicks up top will be up _my_ ass about delaying the project."  
     "We apologize, we did not mean to detriment you in any way Iruma-san."  
     "You'd better not be!"  
     Shuichi points towards one of the hallways, "My pod room is over there. Hopefully, we can um... meet each other soon..."  
     "Don't worry a hair on your balls! I gotta pal that'll sort this shit out in a flash!"  
     These words were more to reassure herself than Shuichi, but a sort of relieved laugh from the boy showed that it gave him some sort of comfort as well.  
      He exited the room, leaving her with Kiibo.  
"Our podrooms are right next to each other, we can walk there together," he stated.  
       "Trying to score one with a hottie like me? You've got guts, I like that!" Miu mused, making her way to the hallway.  
        "Wh? I d-didn't mean it like that!" He stammered racing to catch up with her.

          The two walked down the bleach white halls guided by the bright fluorescent lights. Kiibo walked three steps behind, keeping a careful gaze on her. She didn't mind, she enjoyed the staring. Twisting on her heel she began walking backward.  
           "Hey, let's go somewhere before we log off."  
         Kiibo frowned. "I was under the impression that we were in a hurry."  
         Iruma twisted back around waving her hand dismissively, "a little detour won't kill anyone." She was, admittedly, postponing the whole coma thing. But she had good reasons. Or what she thought were good reasons.  
          She stopped in front an elevator as white as everything else in the facility. Reaching down she pulls out a keycard to swipe. Access is granted and with a beep the doors slid open noiselessly. Iruma walked in and, surprisingly, Kiibo followed. She clicks the third-floor button illuminating it a pale yellow. She steps back as the elevator shifts and begins to rise.  
          Kiibo lightly leaned against the wall, his eyes moved upward and fixed on the ceiling. Iruma turned around to lean on the opposite side. Kiibo doesn't shift his gaze.  
          "Where are we going?" He asks.  
Iruma followed his gaze to the ceiling, "My lab, I have one here. I wanted to check on it before I conked out." She looked at him with a grin, he stared back, "Its cool, you'll like it." He blinked.   
          "How do you know?"  
          She leans her head back and closed her eyes. "We barely know each other, right? But my place is the shit so ya don't have to worry." She frowned as she opens them, "Its weird though, I have the feeling that we've met before."  
          Kiibo perks up, "We!-" He suddenly stopped and his gaze fell to the ground. She thought the outburst was a little odd but didn't think to question it.   
          "Say, what were you talking to tall and spineless about?" Process of elimination allowed him to verify Saihara as the one she was alluding to. He looked up in thought as he briefly searched his memory banks.  
          "It was... Regarding the pod participants. Saihara, and I as well, found them to be a bit odd," He stole a glance at Iruma before continuing, "We, the 16 students from Hope's Peak we're chosen for the Cryo-Project and given number 1-16 to keep our anonymity. But... We've already met, so there's also the mystery of the other participants. Other than us, there are 10 other numbers above 16."  
       That's right, they didn't ask her to build 16 pods, they asked her to build 26. "Iruma you seemed to be well integrated into the project, do you have any idea who the other ten are? I haven't seen anyone else besides the workers here and some of our classmates."  
        Iruma scratched her nose, "Dunno. They didn't inform me 'bout shit like that. I don't think it's anything to be concerned about."  
        Kiibo nods, "you're probably right."   
        The elevator doors slid open, letting the brash white light of the hall seep in. Iruma strided forward reaching a large door in the shape of a wide arc. Kiibo stepped out as her card swipe is verified and the door opened outwards like a camera shutter.   
        The interior was gaudy to say the least. The bright, simple and clean design of the lab was harshly juxtaposed with Miu's intricate inventions which took on a variety of bright and poppy colors. Miu sauntered through her lab examining her inventions, she picked up a few and threw them into some sort of closet.  
        "Those were mostly side projects," she said sitting down on a counter, "Those pods really fucked with my downtime. Come here." Kiibo walked over.  
         "What is it?" He asked. Miu reached her hands out and grabbed his arm, with a forceful push and twist, a click resounded through the room, she grabbed a nearby screwdriver and tightens a screw. Still processing what happened Kiibo reflexively pulls his arm away.  
          He tested his arm out a bit, twisting a different angles and moving his shoulders in a circle.   
         "It's... You fixed it."  
         "It was bothering me, that arm seemed a bit loose." She says throwing some more inventions into the storage space. "Piece of cake for me though!" She locked the door and dusted her hands off. "Well, I don't wanna bother you for much longer. You go your pod room now."  
           Kiibo rubbed his arm, "Aren't you coming too?"  
           "I gotta lock this place up so no one messes with my stuff. So get going, shoo!"  
           He turned around and began his search for a staircase. Iruma watched him leave and begins to sweep the room. Her hands pick up a bat, it was her most recent project, she never finished it. Well, she could finish it when she came back, she placed the bat in a chest and closed it shut. That would be everything.

    Iruma reached her pod room, cold, gray, empty and dark. The pod was laid in the middle with wires running up and into the walls, its interface slowly glowing. Her classmates would need help to properly activate their pods. She wouldn't need such assistance.  
      She quickly inputted some data into the main panel on the side. It opened with a hiss, bellowing a cloud of light bluish gas out into the room. Iruma climbed into the pod, boots and all, she lay down. The pod door automatically shut close. A low whirring sounded as the air in as the pod changed from cold to warm. Her body must've been stiff since the change in temperature made her body relax into the soft cushion the pod was lined with. The choppy mechanical voice of a female began to speak.  
      "All 25 other participants have been put into cryosleep, beginning the final cryostasis of participant #16, Miu Iruma." She closed her eyes. She wonders what Reiko was doing right now.


	2. Hello World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miu awakens from Cryo-sleep, it seems that some things have changed while she was away.

     She pried her eyelids open registering the bluish interior of her encasement. Right, this was her pod. She moved her eyes around testing them and lifted an arm to connect with the lid. With a shove, the lid hissed and she felt the pressure on her body rise away.  
     The stagnant air filled the room, a deafening silence poured through every corner. The room was empty, at least it should've been, wild grass had grown through the cracks in the floor, and her pod had been subject to a with a thin coat of moss.   
      Iruma scratched her head, looks like she has been asleep a while. She swung her legs over the side of the pod and rose to her feet with a hop.   
       She looked around the room with a sour expression. What kinda shit were they pulling?  They didn't even bother to repair the floors? The place looks like it was falling apart! More importantly-! No welcome party? The return of the great inventor not enough for them? She would give them a piece of her mind that's for fucking sure.  
        She walked to the door and felt for the button, brushing over the round protrusion with her finger and pressing with a quick tap. The door began to lift, but with a groan it stopped, whirring, trying to complete the job but only managing to get jammed partway. Iruma groaned, kneeling down she put her palms underneath the door, with a huff she pulled the door up ripping plant and wildlife with it as twigs spewed onto the floor. She pulled and pushed the door all the way up, panting, she opened her eyes.  
     The hallway was dark, and, from what she could see, it was in ruins. Large lines of destruction coated the wall. Like claws were raked upon the flesh. The lights were bloated with plants and weeds, the ones that remained alight were dim, orange, flickering. Flicker. Iruma suddenly felt very cold, she wanted to crawl back into her pod and stay there. This place wasn't safe. She knew that and kept walking.  
    It was to the pod door across from her, number 14, one of her classmates may be in there, asleep in their pod. She needed to know if they were safe, not because she cared, but she needed to know for her own sake. The door opened relatively smoothly before snatching itself on some weeds again. She peered through the darkness. The pod wasn't there. She checked pod room 13, it wasn't there either, some rooms didn't even exist anymore, it was just rubble. She was beginning to panic.  
      Wait, She skipped over one! She scrambled back. Back to pod room 15. She inhaled and with some effort pried the door up. Inside the room was nothing. But, the middle stretched a huge gaping hole. She grit her teeth and strode forward, peering down the ragged opening. She was looking down into the next floor where there rested a huge pile of rubble, and in it, something shone. It was the chromatic metal of a pod, specially made for a robot. She could tell from here, it was unopened.  
       The drop was too high, she'd have to find another way down. She moved back into the hall and spotted the elevator, she reached into her skirt pocket. Yep, her keycard's still there. The elevator looked scratched but it's wasn't overgrown as the pod rooms. She swiped the keycard in the slot pulling dust into the air. It released a distorted beep and the doors creaked open, she stepped inside.   
         First, she needed some tools to maneuver the place. She'd be pissed if she got to the entrance to find it was a crumbled mess. She clicked the 3 button, it barely lit up but the elevator shifted upwards anyway. She stood tapping her feet rapidly, rubbing her arms, glancing around, the elevator doors shot open startling her into cursing. She shook her head and sped to the lab door to unlock it.  
       Inside was untouched. Albeit a few weeds growing here and there, but there were no large scratches like the ones outside. She sprinted to the closet, unlocked it and grabbed what she thought could be useful. A voice automated grappling hook, her novel goggles, and a spacial warping bag, that one was still in progress but it's still usable. She threw the bag over her shoulder and was about to leave when she spotted the chest.  
     Well, she said she'd finish the bat when she got back. She opened the chest, might as well take it for a test run. She gave a few practice swings, she cracked a grin.   
      "Alright-y." She ran back to the elevator with a newfound confidence, next stop the robot's pod. She clicked the 1 button and the elevator fell. Her feet rose off the ground as it fell and she screamed and it jolted to a stop almost as fast as it started throwing her to the ground with a thud. It paused a moment before smoothing its descent, she cursed under her breath before she got up. 

       The door slid open more easily, but the sound was horrid. Iruma frowned as it stopped, clutching her arms she made her way through the elevator opening and into the darkness. She wished she had made a light. She kept her hands in front of her listening to the sound of her footsteps cracking and crunching the rough ground beneath her. A faint waterfall of light poured from above. Oh, it was the hole she was looking down from! And beneath it... beneath it bathing in the faint glow was the black and cyan pod labeled 15. 

       She brushed the lid clean of stray debris. What was the unlock code again? She had given it one in case of an emergency. This was, this was definitely in the ballpark. She tried prying it open first, the lid slipped under the fingers, no handhold was possible.  
       She huffed, "Open the fuck up!" And the pod opened.  
        Hiss and smoke revealed the sleeping robot, the thin glow amplified by his armor giving hid body a sharp sheen of light. A light whirring noise radiated through the quiet darkness followed by a series of soft clicking noises. Slowly, his eyes began to open.   
         His arms moved to lift his body up sleepily, the whirring and clicking stopped, he began to look around his surroundings in confusion. Eventually, his eyes locked on to her person.  
          "Oh, Iruma-san," he said. He frowned, eyes flickering about, "Where... Is this?"  
          "Still the facility. Trashed to hell though." She began rubbing her arms, "More importantly! I want out, you gotta have some sort of flashlight function right, robo?"  
           He got out of the pod and gave her a look, "Do not assume that of me, and don't call me robo." He scanned the surrounding darkness, some sort of light was definitely needed. He turned to Iruma, "I'm afraid that my lighting capabilities are limited, the most I can do is this." He raised up his hand with his index finger outstretched, the top of it hinged back and, like a lighter, a flame ignites from the opening.   
      "Ah," Iruma said, "Tiny as fuck." Kiibo's crushed look caused her next words to come quickly, "B-But! A light's better than darkness, come on let's find a way out!" She pushed him forward, urging him to lead. He picked a random direction and started walking.  
     "An exit huh?" He said, "Shouldn't we retrieve the others?" He asked.   
      "I already checked all the rooms in that hall. Not a single pod, save for mine, was in their pod room." Kiibo turned his head sharply.  
       "No one?!" He exclaimed, "How is that possible? ...Could it be that they were taken?"  
       "Orrr... They got up n' left. Like we should be doing. Right now."  
       Kiibo shook his head, "No, that may be true for the left wing, but we should check the right wing just in case."  
       "What?!" Miu shouted, "And why the fuck should we do that?"  
        "They're our classmates," he said with a tinge of confusion.  
        "You barely know them!"  
        "You barely know *me* but you came to help me anyway."  
         "What? That was just...!"  
         "It was just what?" Kiibo stopped to face her. She flinched under his gaze.  
         "F-Forget it! Just hurry up I don't want to spend more time in this dump than necessary!"   
          "It shouldn't take long I assure you," he said, "Look we're here already." He waved his lit finger to the room. Iruma peered through and was able to see the dark outline of couches, they were in the lobby. The hallway for the right wing, the one Saihara had gone through, was right across from them. "I hope everyone's okay," he murmured eying the large gashes in the wall, "I can't fathom what happened here..."  
     Iruma huffed, she didn't want to think about it. She just wanted out. They proceeded into the right wing, as soon as the first number appeared Kiibo opened the door. "Empty," he stated, closing the door, he went through each of the doors coming up with similar results. Empty. Empty. Destroyed. Gone. Empty. Empty. Iruma huffed.  
     "See? This was a waste of our fucking time."  
     "If all other pods are gone, why are our pods still here?" Kiibo asked.  
     "Here's a better question for ya. Why are *we* still here? This place's cold! The floor is wet and icky and I think I stepped in something gross!!" Iruma complained skittering in place.  
    "Right, sorry for keeping you. It's perplexing, but if we leave we may be able to find someone who knows something." Iruma was good at 'leave', Kiibo exited the pod room and looked down the hall. He blinked a few times before smiling. "Look Iruma, it looks like there's someone here after all!"  
     Iruma leaned out from behind him. After recognizing the figure's uniform, plain white with the blue insignia of an owl holding a large feather, worn by all the researchers at the facility, Iruma leaned forward.  
     "Hey, fucker! What the hell did you shits do to this place?!" The figure didn't stop. "You got a lot of balls to take all my pods without my permission, what the fuck?" The figure didn't stop, "H-Hey! Don't ignore me...!"  
      "Iruma, wait." Kiibo said narrowing his eyes, "Something is... wrong with them."  
      "Huh?" With a second glace, she noticed. Their movement was janky and unbalanced. Like they were constantly falling and jerking themselves up at the last minute. The figure looked as if they were being dragged along with strings, head hung low, almost curled into their neck. They approached a flickering light, the only one in the hallway. Kiibo began to back up and she was inclined to follow.   
        Light enveloped them, exposing their features, their hair thin and matted, their body torn at the limbs so that they barely hung onto the figure, cold eyes stone gray bulging out of their dry flaking sockets.  
      It sauntered toward them and stopped, fell, twitched in place, and didn't move again. It was clear why. Half of the ribs were gone, carved by the same claws that decorated the walls.   
   


	3. Fingernails

> "Hyaaaah!" Kiibo screamed, only just processing what he saw, "N-No way, Is he...?"  
>      "He's dead as fuck! And we're next!" Iruma wailed, "Shit I can't die here!" She baxks away from the corpse. Kiibo fidgets nervously, his light goes out for second causing Iruma to shriek.  
>      "Sorry!" He exclaimed relighting his finger, "I panicked."  
>      She pushes him, "Don't do that again, come on we have to... Leave..." She twitches, the silence was gone, in it's place was a deep panting like a giant dog that's lungs were puncting rattling grabbing air and coughing it out.  
>      She wished she hadn't turned around, to see it's large gaping mouth, it body wasn't a bidy but a formed hand with fingers collared by golden rings and nails sharp as knives dragging the mass through the hall. The nub where an arm should be was the opening for the heaving mouth. The mass stopped in front of the corpse, they watched as it threw itself on top of it, and ripped the whole apart the finger-like legs flying everywhere scratching and cutting the walls. The horrific show snapped Iruma out of her paralyzation. She pulled on Kiibo's arm, he came to his senses and began moving. They ran.  
>       "Iruma what is that thing?"  
>       "I don't know Kiibo! I don't fucking know!" She darted her eyes around the room. The exit. Which way was the exit? Where was it? Think. Think! Calm down. Fucking calm down. She trips. Kiibo stopped in his tracks.  
>       "Iruma-san! Are you okay?"  
>       "I'm... Fine. The fuck did I trip over?" She looks behind her, eye level with a mangled rotting corpse, she jolts to her feet, "Ugh! Gross!" A harsh tapping sound echoed through the building, fingernails clattering against a surface. The hand comes into view. Kiibo pulled Iruma forward and began running, but the hand was catching up. Clattering, tapling, rapid clittering through the halls echoing getting louder. The hand jumped out of the darkness soaring over, they quickly turned a corner causing it to crash into the w and scramble to regain it's ground.  
>        "The exit!" Iruma exclaims, "There's a light over there." She points, Kiibo quickly follows her finger to the slit of light. It was the exit, buried under a mass of rubble.  
>        "It's blocked."  
>        "Fuck." The clattering grows louder. Kiibo kneels down attempt to dig the door out, the rocks were too heavy. He grit his teeth in frustration. "Back up." He turns around, to see Iruma wielding a hot pink bat. He complies quickly and gets behind her. She lifts the bat, letting power flow through crackling and burning in her palms. Bad. The power was flowing through it too quickly her hands trembled she quickly swung it downward made contact. A spark and a flash of white. The rubble exploded outwards shooting like bullets into the earth, she coughed out the dust rubbing it out of her eyes she stumbled back. Behind her a large clawed fingernail hovered over her skull.  
>        "Iruma!" The fingernail swiftly swung down cutting, stabbing through. The dust cleared, noone was there. The creature rumbled in frusteration sighting that she and Kiibo had fallen outside.  
>       "Ow, you don't hafta tackle me!" She grumbled, but Kiibo was more focused on the creature throwing itself into the hole of the opening, it only managed to get a few fingers through they spazzed out and around randomly stabbing the earth and scratching the building.  
>        Iruma had already started walking away, storing the singed and busted bat in it's holster. Kiibo noticed and ran after her. "Iruma, where are you going?"  
>        "To find civillization of course."  
>        "Oh, yes that's a logical plan of action,"  he frowned, "For the facility to be in such a state, and that monster... it's odd, but if we woke up does that mean that the epidemic... Is it over?"  
>          They walk through a parting in the trees and the sight makes them stop.  
>          "Over...? I think that..." Up from the trees with a sectoon growing with tattered black leaves, flew huge monsterous birds darting through the sky. They saw it. Out in the distance, over the mountains, behind a veil of clouds, hovered a dark menancing orb.  
>  "...we've woken up in the middle of it.""Hyaaaah!" Kiibo screamed, only just processing what he saw, "N-No way, Is he...?"  
>     "He's dead as fuck! And we're next!" Iruma wailed, "Shit I can't die here!" She backs away from the corpse. Kiibo fidgeted nervously, his light goes out for second causing Iruma to shriek.  
>     "Sorry!" He exclaimed relighting his finger, "I panicked."  
>     She pushes him, "Don't do that again! Come on we have to... Leave..." She twitches, the silence was gone, in it's place was a deep panting like a giant dog that's lungs were punctered, rattling, grabbing air and coughing it out.   
>     She wished she hadn't turned around. She witnessed its large gaping mouth, it body wasn't a body but a formed hand with fingers collared by golden rings and nails sharp as knives dragging the mass through the hall. The nub where an arm should be was the opening for the heaving mouth. The mass stopped in front of the corpse, they watched as it threw itself on top of it, and ripped the whole apart the finger-like legs flying everywhere scratching and cutting the walls. The horrific show snapped Iruma out of her paralyzation. She pulled on Kiibo's arm, he came to his senses and began moving. They ran.  
>      "Iruma what is that thing?"  
>      "I don't know Kiibo! I don't fucking know!" She darted her eyes around the room. The exit. Which way was the exit? Where was it? Think. Think! Calm down. Fucking calm down. She trips. Kiibo stopped in his tracks.  
>      "Iruma-san! Are you okay?"  
>      "I'm... Fine. The fuck did I trip over?" She looks behind her, eye level with a mangled rotting corpse, she jolts to her feet, "Ugh! Gross!" A harsh tapping sound echoed through the building, fingernails clattering against a surface. The hand comes into view. Kiibo pulled Iruma forward and began running, but the hand was catching up. Clattering, tapping, rapid clittering through the halls echoing, getting louder. The hand jumped out of the darkness soaring over, they quickly turned a corner causing it to crash into the wall and scramble to regain it's ground.  
>       "The exit!" Iruma exclaims, "There's a light over there." She points, Kiibo quickly follows her finger to the slit of light. It was the exit, buried under a mass of rubble.  
>       "Blocked."  
>       "Fuck." The clattering grows louder. Kiibo kneels down attempt to dig the door out, the rocks were too heavy. He gritted his teeth in frustration. "Back up." He turns around, to see Iruma wielding a hot pink bat. He complied quickly and gets behind her. She lifts the bat, letting power flow through, crackling and burning in her palms. Not good. The power was flowing through it too quickly her hands trembled as it got hotter she gripped it tight quickly swinging it downwards. Contact. A spark and a flash of white. The rubble exploded outwards shooting like bullets into the earth, she coughed out the dust rubbing it out of her eyes she stumbled back in thr facility. The clattering stopped. Behind her a large clawed fingernail emerged from the darkneess rising the sharp claw hovered over her skull.  
>       "Iruma!" The fingernail swiftly swung down cutting, stabbing through. The dust cleared, noone was there. The creature rumbled in frusteration sighting that she and Kiibo had fallen outside.  
>      "Ow, you don't hafta tackle me!" She grumbled, but Kiibo was more focused on the creature throwing itself into the hole of the opening, it only managed to get a few fingers through they spazzed out and around randomly stabbing the earth and scratching the building.   
>       Iruma had already started walking away, storing the singed and busted bat in it's holster. Kiibo noticed and ran after her. "Iruma, where are you going?"  
>       "To find civillization of course."  
>       "Oh, yes that's a logical plan of action,"  he frowned, "For the facility to be in such a state, and that monster... it's odd, but if we woke up does that mean that the epidemic... Is it over?"  
>         They walk through a parting in the trees and the sight makes them stop.  
>         "Over...? I think that..." Up from the trees with a section growing with tattered black leaves, flew huge monsterous birds darting through the sky. They saw it. Out in the distance, over the mountains, behind a veil of clouds, hovered a dark menancing orb. Iruma narrowed her eyes "...we've woken up in the middle of it." ****
> 
> * * *
> 
>  


	4. Blisswater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having escaped the facility, the two stumble across a village named Blisswater.

     They trudged through the forest, Miu led the way, Kiibo followed 6 steps behind. The eyes of the forest were staring at them, but none of the odd creatures came out. It all looked so unfamiliar, the road that once climbed the hill to the facility had completely disappeared. Grass and weeds tangled the ground where it once layed.  
    The dark orb they saw was no longer viewable, it had disappeared into the sky. He had given up on guessing what it was, but it's prescence there, it was still there, motionless above them. That fact was unnerving. He felt as if at any moment the orb would swallow the sky and the world with it.   
       Iruma wouldn't say anymore about it.  
      An uncomfortable silence hung between the two, it was choking him, he had to say something, anything.  
      "Do you know where we're going?" He asked. Iruma paused before answering.  
      "No," she said. Then the silence poured in again. Kiibo let out a heavy sigh through his nose.  
    The trees began to thin, the soft rushing of water revealed a river. In the distance a dark outline of a wooden village, talking, people?There were people! Civilization!  
       She and Kiibo stopped at the entrance gate, a wooden arch with the name BlissWater at the top. Ornate wording on cheap wood. It was a sorry looking place, looked straight out of something medieval, the houses were completely wooden, moss crawling up the sides, the roads were all cobble, weeds poking through the cracks. One of inhabitants pointed at them with a waving finger.  
       "Look! A robot! The capital has sent us defense!" Several of the villagers turned towards them and began to murmur viciously. She turned to Kiibo with a look.  
        "What the fuck are they talking about?" She asked, Kiibo shook his head in response.  
   One of them approached, "Hello, are you sent from the capital to protect us?" She looks to Iruma, "you must be a Welder right?"  
         "What the fuck? I do more than just weld! Imma fuckin' Inventor!" Her outburst drove silence in the crowd before they began passing whispers amoung themselves. She didn't hide her grimace.  
          "I'm afraid I have little idea what you're talking about either. Just because I'm a robot does not mean I have security measures."  
          The Villager frowns, "I... I see... I knew it was too good to be true. Where did you two come from?"  
           "On top of that hill," Kiibo answered, "We've been walking since sunrise."  
           "You must be hungry then! Come in, we hardly get vistors." Iruma grumbled something but ending up following him and the villager to a house on a higher elevation.  
             She was young, but noticably older than them. Around her early 20's most likely. Her house was small and simple but it was clean, save for the flower petals and leaves that scattered around her plant pots. As soon as they entered she excitedly entered her kitchen after telling them to sit down, she seemed to be finishing something she was already cooking.  
              Kiibo sat down at a table, he did not need to eat so the promise of food wasn't important to him. Iruma sat down next to him sighing grumpily, Kiibo couldn't find out why she was so agitated. Not because he couldn't think of a reason, but because there were too many reasons. He looked blankly ahead, he wasn't agitated like Iruma, but this feeling wasn't any more pleasant.  
              The woman came back and put down a plate of fish in front of Iruma, placed one for him too oddly, and sat down in her chair.  
           "It's so refreshing to have visitors again, we've been worried that nobody would be able to come here. That maybe the capital had abandoned us."   
             "Excuse me," said Kiibo "But what is this 'capital' you continue to speak of?" The woman looked at him carefully.  
              "How do you not know what the capital is? Don't tell me you've been up on that hill for your whole life."  
              "Maybe not mine, but it's possible that we've been up there for someone else's."  
               "Oi! What is this sorry stick you gave me?" Iruma said holding up a small shriveled slice of salmon.  
              "Sorry, recently fishing hasn't been going that well, it's the disease, the monsterous fish are driving all the other fish away."  
             "Monster fish? Why don't ya just eat that?"  
             "That's ridiculous. With our current tools, we couldn't even dream of completing such a feat."  
           "So it's like that is it?" Miu sighed. "Well! Since you're treatin' us to meal, despite it being puny, I guess I can fix something up for ya."  
           The woman blinked, "You can do something like that?" She asked. Iruma stubbornly ripped a chunk of salmon off amd chewed it down.  
             "You bet your flat ass!" She said, swallowing, after a cough she continued, "I need a workplace though, don't you roaches have a place that a girl can get busy?"  
             "There's an old workshop from our late blacksmith, it's a ways from the town. But not too far. A 6 minute walk at most. It's quite musty but the equipment is in good shape." She put her hand on her cheek, "We've been hoping to have a new one but no one travels here ever since that beast awoke. I don't blame them."  
            "Beast?" Kiibo inquired. Iruma was already at the door.  
            "Where's this workshop?  
            "Just follow the river downwards amd you'll find a path down to it." Iruma left without another word. Kiibo stared down at his plate wistfully. "What's your relationship with that girl?" He looked up in surprise.   
            "Ah um! She's..." He looks down adly, "She's just a classmate. We're... classmates." He said again testing the word and then fell silent, staring hard at the fish on his plate.  
             "I see, well, she's a bit..." the woman paused.  
             "Miu-I mean, Iruma-san isn't a bad person," Kiibo said. The lady smiled softly.  
             "Do you plan on staying anywhere? There's a guest room upstairs."   
             "Thank you, I'll take you up on that offer."  
             "I'm not sure where your 'classmate' is staying but if she needs a place she can stay here too."  
             "You're too kind. Although I predict that Iruma will be up all night fixing up that workshop... Erm, would you be against me bringing some blankets over for her?"  
              "No, not at all," she said picking up his plate, "You're an odd robot, nothing like what I've been told."  
                Kiibo rose from his seat, "I would've assumed there are a variety of robots, what exactly do you mean by that?"  
              "Hm, I've never would've though a robot would be created without a specific task in mind. As far as I can see, you have a will, I couldn't even imagine someone giving a robot that." Kiibo stood silent, the woman shook her head. "Oh. Don't mind me. Just the ramblings of an old woman, you go on."  
               "Right, thank you, I'll be off."

     Kiibo later learned that the woman's name was Isabella. She was the village chief after her husband passed. There only needed to be one cheif, the town was small, there was one of every needed building. One general store, one police station, a quaint school house painted cherry red. He looked through the window of a building to see a seamstress at work. But the most magnificent building of all stood proudly near the forest entrance, it wood was dark and worn and the windows were all fogged. What caught his eye was the gold griffin the patterned both doors. How odd. This part of the town was completely barren.  
        He walked over and pushed the doors open, the thick air blew through his body. He peered through, large shelves of books filled every corner and wall, the majority was coated with dust, untouched pages in untouched bindings brushed only the tiny speckles of light that escaped from the cracks of the roof.  He let himself inside letting the door groan and shut behind him and approached on the the circular tables that sat in the center of the room.   
     This one had a book open, he idly flipped through the yellowed pages. Medical procedures? Herbology as well from the looks of it. He didn't have much knowledge on plants but some of the descriptions was bizzare. How long had they been asleep for both animals and plant life to change so drastically?  
     "Yo, who the hell're you?" Kiibo looked up to see a boy no older than him, oval-faced with leafy hair and ebony eyes descended a rickity staircase holding a large book in hand. He turned his body towards the new presence.  
     "I'm K1-B0, but you can address me as Kiibo."  
     The boy's shoes reached the last step, "Oh, you're that robot."  
     "Excuse me I am not 'that' robot. I am Kiibo!"  
     "Yeah Yeah," the boy said waving a hand in the air, "What? Are you nursebot or something?" He said eyeing the book in hands.  
     "No I was just curious, I don't know much about this place. Or this world for that matter." The boy looked at him oddly, he continued, "Me and my... classmate.... have been in cryo sleep on top of that mountain there," he explained, "The world has changed significantly, I was hoping one of these books would give me some data on the state of the world."  
            "'The state of the world, huh?', I'll answer that easy. Humanity's finished."  
             "H-Huh?"  
             "You heard me Robofreak, humanity's done, doomed, dead. You've at least heard of the name 'despair disease,' right? 100 years ago a group of scientist tried to cure it, only for it to grown a thousand times more powerful. No one here will admit it, but we're heading straight for our graves with all these monsters scrambling around." The boy walked up, "Look here robot," he said holding up the book, "This book is specially imdubed with the despair disease." Kiibo stepped back.  
       "Wh-What?! What are you doing holding it? It could be dangerous!"

        "It's harmless. Trust me! I've had it for the past year and a half and I'm in shipshape!" From what Kiibo could see, he didn't look anything like a ship. "This book is supposed to contain everything to know about the state of the world, and the disease as a plus." He said grinning.

          "That book? Really?"

          "Hmph, are you doubting me robot? Look for yourself." He opened the book up to a page, the despair disease. 'Orgins: unknown, symptoms: Deadly' was all he could read before the boy shut the book.

           "I uh-wasn't done looking," Kiibo said.

           "Too bad," he said.

           "That book, if what you said was the truth may be able to help humanity! Should you gibe it to someome? Miu might-"

           "Nope. I found it. It's mine."

           "That is... pretty selfish," he said. He turned away and flipped his fingers through the medical book.

            "My name's Fold by the way. Not many kids here, wanna hang robot?" 

            "Hang?"

            "You know, chill around town."

            "Maybe. If you stop calling me robot."

            "Alright robot."

            "I don't want to hang."

            "I was just kidding! Geez... you rustbuckets don't know how to take a joke."

       


	5. The Village Inventor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruma settles into Blisswater.

   The lab was difficult to find, having its own camouflage jacket of plants and weeds. But, it was nothing the great Miu Iruma could miss! She sighted a keycard reader next to the door pulled out her card and swiped. Of course, it didn't open. Force of habit. She laughed nervously repocketing the card. On a second glance, she noticed that the frame's completely broken; her hands found their way inside the doorframe, it slid open with little to no force.  
     She skipped into the lab with a hop, grinning when she sees the variety of equipment. Generators, tools, and are those metal sheets over there? She feels a tingling in her spine. It needs a bit of cleaning up, she thinks, flicking a beetle off a counter, but this place would be able to give her exactly what she needed.  
      
     _Knock. Knock. Knock_. Iruma looked towards the door, dropping the pipes she was holding into a crate and walking over. She opened it, paused for a second, and moved her gaze downwards.  
     "Oh. Kiibo it's just you," she said with a tilt of her head, "what's that you're holding?" Kiibo raised it up for her to see.  
     "They're sleeping essentials. I brought them over," he looked at the darkening sky, "I've assumed you'd be pulling an all-nighter."

 

      She smiled, "Hah! I accept your offering! Come in!" She said pulling, and then pushing him into the lab. It was cleaner than he had expected, did Iruma spend the day cleaning it up? The pulling stopped when Iruma broke off to search one of the many, many crates that hugged the walls.

      "Where do you want me to set this up?" He asked. Iruma stopped searching for a second to look.

      "Let's see, yeah, over there on that chair should be fine," she said pointing at it briefly before returning her hand to the box.

       Kiibo moved over to the indicated chair, it was... musty, but it was better than the floor at any rate. He draped it in the blankets he brought and set a pillow on it.  
      "Found it!" He heard Iruma say, he turned around to see her holding some sort of gun, "Ejaculate!" She yelled and the large hook at the end flew up into the air, he watched the hook sharply collide with the roof before plummeting to the ground. "Hmph, needs some tweaks." She spun over to face him, "'Eyo Kiibo how about I modify you a little?" She said with sparkles in her eyes.  
      "M-Modify me?" Kiibo flushed, "What are you saying..."  
      "Come on," she said twirling a strand of hair in her fingers, "I'll be gentle, real gentle!"  
His eyes darted to her fingers, he's seen how gentle she was with machines, how expertly she had handled repairing his arm, techniques like that... all over his body? He felt his synthetic skin sweat.  
      "N-No thank you! I am! Not quite ready for that kind of stimulation...!"  
      "Aww, Is that so? You're jus' going to leave me here waiting? I can get off on rejection! Hehe... just tell me when you want to go hard."  
      "I'll b-be sure to." Iruma thanked him for bringing her blankets, in her own way, and he left with a blush stamped on his cheeks. Iruma hasn't changed at all, a smile rose to his face as he twiddled with his fingers.  
      "Oh? Was that hot chick your girlfriend?" A voice said. Kiibo stopped in his tracks before sighing.  
      "Fold, you shouldn't eavesdrop on people, he scolded.  
      "Oh pish posh robot," Fold said, "Whose the blondie? You know her or not?"  
      "She's just a classmate, our relationship is entirely platonic."  
      "Good to know," Fold said smirking, "I should've guessed though, no one that good looking would settle for a robot." Kiibo grit his teeth.  
      "Whether I'm a robot or not should have nothing to do with it. Your robophobia is nothing short of infuriating!"  
      "Hey now Hey. Don't get your nuts in a twist, I'm just joking around."  
      "Well, I don't find it very funny!" Fold shrugged his anger off. He had agreed to hang out with him, Iruma was busy after all, but he proved to be the ultimate test of his patience.  
       "You two are weird. Even weirder than the last visitor mum obsessed over." Last visitor? Fold grinned when he see that he had caught Kiibo's interest. "Weird dude always wore this hood and mask. He came warning us 'bout the Skallion."  
        "Skallion?"  
        "The dark orb that you can see in the sky sometimes, it's called the Skallion. Stupid, it's been there for years and hasn't done a thing. All he did was warn about it and disappear. He left that book though." Fold said patting the bag he had at his hip.  
        "You should really give that to someone who could use it," Kiibo said.  
      "If someone wants it they can pry it from my cold dead hands," Fold said sticking his tongue out. Kiibo sighed.  
        The next day Iruma had gathered all the villagers around the contraption she placed next to the river. She announced that she named it 'The Hooker!' He didn't quite understand the frowns that accompanied it. She went over the mechanisms of the contraption with excited cheer, turned around and pulled down a lever to 'on'. Several hooks shot out of the devices at seemingly random times, stabbing the river and pulling a large wriggling fish back into the machine. The show continued until 20 large fish filled the tank. Monsterous was the right word, Kiibo had never seen anything like it, with its large size, sharp scales, and blood red eyes. Was that... Safe for consumption? Nevertheless, the crowd went up in applause, Fold stared with a raised eyebrow. Iruma stood at the front, grinning wildly. The excitement was contagious it seemed, Kiibo too, began to applaud.  
         The next few days were all sunshine for Iruma, she invented new things to help the villagers. Wood cutting, mining, cooking, anything the villagers were struggling with she cured in a night. Indeed, she had become a celebrity, the visiting genius.  
         Kiibo had spent these days in the Library with Fold, he had tried multiple times to convince him to give him the book he kept, but, to no avail. He settled by reading a few maps and the Herbology book from the first time he arrived there. He had seen a few of the flowers mentioned in it. 'Silent Beauties' they were called, they were yellow flowers that lit up blue in the night time when in full bloom. He had tried to spot this more than once with little results and soon gave up. He had talked to the villagers about the facility on the hill, of the Stasis project that he and his other classmates were involved in. But they only gave him strange and confused looks, in a few days he found himself in a stasis of his own. He watched as Iruma giggled, making her way to her lab.  
      It was completely clear of wildlife now, 'polished like a shoe' he remembered he saying once when he delivered one of Isabella's homecooked meals to her. He walked down the stepping stones along the river down to her lab pausing at the door. He lifted his hand, pausing to view his reflection. _Knock. Knock. Knock._ The door swiftly opened with Iruma's beaming smile.  
      "Aha! Are you here to admire my beauty Kiibo?" She said as soon as she opened the door.  
      "Actually there's something I want to talk to you about, may I come in?"  
       They sat down around a table, it was pink, a lot of things in the lab were pink now, notably all her inventions.  
       "Well? What do ya wanna chat about?" Iruma asked plopping herself down. "Sex? Fucking? Machines? Me? **_Me_** **?** "  
       Kiibo sat silent for a second. He looked at Iruma, her eyes were observing him eagerly, the two light blue orbs flew over him in quick waves. He looked down to avoid them. "I want to... I want to find out what happened to our friends," he said finally.  
       Iruma blinked, "Friends? You mean our classmates?" He nodded, "You want to find out about our classmates? Go ahead, you don't need my permission."

 

       "Iruma-san, don't you want to know too? We shouldn't stay here forever," he urged, lifting his head up.

       "Why not? I could give less of a fuck what happens to that lot! All I want to do is invent shit people'll like, I don't need anything else. I'm not leaving."  
       "But-"  
       "Why the fuck do you even care? Don't tell me you got a hard-on for one of them! You barely know them!"  
        "They're my friends Iruma! They're _your_ friends! Is the time we all spent together nothing to you? That we can't even check they're okay!?"  
         Iruma threw her hands on to the table "That last time we went to 'check', I almost got fucking shishkebobed by a fucking finger. Is that what you want Kiibo? To put me in danger over something I don't even want to do? Seriously?! Fuck. Off." Kiibo flinched. His eyes trailed to the ground again.  
         "I'm... I'm sorry you're right. I shouldn't force you to get involved with my wants. Please accept my apologies." Kiibo got up, Iruma watched silently over her crossed arms as he walked out the door as a shadowy silhouette.

      He found himself at the river's edge, watching the moon's reflection get warped and pushed by the black stream. He heard Iruma's invention at work a ways down, the rhythmic sound of the hook being shot out and then being pulled back in. Shoot and pull. Shoot and pull. What was he shooting for? Why is he pulling? His friends... Who were they? He knew them right? Right? He shot and pulled and came up with nothing.  
       "What a bitch," Fold said appearing behind him.  
       "Eavesdropping again?" Kiibo sighed.  
       "You're accusing me? How cruel of you! But yeah I was." Kiibo fell silent. "What are you doing sitting all still like that? Don't tell me robots get depressed!" Kiibo closed his eyes. "Hey, I know what'll cheer you up, just get back at her." Kiibo's eyes flew open, he looked at Fold with a tight expression.  
         "...What do you mean by that?"

 

         "We can prank her and make her the laughing stock of the village! Then she'll see she not so high and mighty!" Fold laughed.

          "Wait a minute!" Kiibo sprung up, "I don't desire anything like that! That wouldn't cheer me up!"

          "You don't know it will because it hasn't happened yet." He huffed, "Fine if you won't do it, I will." Fold skips off.

          "Fold please do not! What are you going to do? Fold!"

          Fold shoots a smile back, "I'm just going to have some fun, that's all." Kiibo glares at him, "Why so serious robot? It's just a joke! By the end of all this, you'll be laughing! Everyone will be laughing."

  
       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot almost finished with this arc! I'm on chapter 9, updates will be a lot quicker once I finish it.


	6. Fold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fold goes off the 'prank' Iruma, Kiibo tries to stop him.

      This wasn't funny. Iruma, he had to tell her! Kiibo twisted around and sprinted back towards the lab. He heard the clattering of metal and the rapid fluttering of footsteps echo from inside.  
      "Whomst the fuck?!" He heard Iruma shout, the door slammed open, "Who stole my grappling hook?!" Her eyes quickly scanned the outside and locked onto Kiibo who had skidded to a stop.  
      "Iruma-san-!"  
      "Oi! Kiibo! Did you swipe my grappling hook?"  
      He put his hands up, "N-No, I would never steal something from you!"  
      Iruma crossed her arms, "Hmph, yeah you wouldn't. I can't believe some asshole would even fucking dare," she yawned, "I don't give a shit anymore." She went to close the door.  
     "Wait, Iruma!" Kiibo said reaching out his hand. Iruma shot him a scornful look.  
      "Don't try to convince me to join you, I have a billion better things to do." She closed the door. Kiibo let his hand linger in the air before letting it fall to his side. An awful thought passed through his head, 'If Iruma is made a laughing stock then she'll want to leave!' He shook his head. If Iruma is happy here, he should respect her wishes. For that to happen he had to prevent the execution of Fold's plot.   
        
        He raced up the steps, almost slipping more than once due to their wetness caused by the river's splatter. Grounding himself at the top he made his way up the hill, to the village chief's house.  
        "Isabella-san!" He shouted into the house.  
"Ah, what is it? You look frazzled." She said turning off the sink.  
        "Have you seen Fold? I must talk to him!"   
"Fold? Oh, that boy is always getting in trouble. I swear sometimes..." Isabella continued talking, Kiibo heard something clatter behind him. He quickly thanked Isabella(who didn't hear and continued to talk) and raced after the noise.  
        "Fold!" He yelled. He searched through every window, the stream, the farmlands. Not here. Not there. Nowhere. Where? He reached the library. "Where could he have gone?" Kiibo furrowed his brows, hearing a light huffing coming from the woods. A silhouette appeared from the dark. "Fold is that you?" The figure laughed.  
        It was indeed him. Kiibo flinched when he noticed a large chunk of his arm was missing, dripping down, trickling, a stream of blood coating what was left. "What-? What happened to you?" Fold answered with a laugh and collapsed.

         He was taken into the village clinic, where his arm was wrapped in layers upon layers of bandages, the most around the large hole that took up his arm.   
The moon rose to its full height, but the night clouds had covered it almost completely. Sitting on a storage box, Kiibo watched as a few of the villagers lit up torches.   
         "Monster's never come this close to the village, we hafta investigate," he overheard one of them say to the others, it was the butcher, what was his name? Hugh he thinks. He looked his own unlit torch in his lap. Why did Fold go into the forest? What was he trying to accomplish? The search party began to move. He lit his finger match and ignited the torch. He would find out soon.  
         They trudged through the forest with a force of 11. Torches blazing through the forest their light grazing each charcoal tree trunk as they passed. Around 10 minutes went by when slashes began to appear on the bark, frantic and random. They increased as they went deeper. The search party was silent, and then they reached a clearing. Recently made. The trees were scattered haphazardly on the dirt. Branches and leaves flew every which way, and the slashes scarred each and every one of them. In the middle, a cone of blood splattered the earth, another stain was up higher. The flames ignited it as it hung from a tree limb, blood dripping down its hot pink body down to its hook.  
       His words came fast but their conclusions came faster, and every word become lost in an echo chamber of rage and panic.  
          
       Iruma walked out with the sun, perplexed when she saw herself surrounded by a hostile crowd. She stepped back when the largest step out over her.  
       "You! Is this yours?" The butcher asked thrusting out the hot pink grappling hook.  
       She flinched back, "Oh uh, thanks for finding it muscle dick."  
       "So it **is** yours! What do you think you're doing attacking monsters? You'll be luring them straight to us! Fold is injured because of you!" The crowd chattered in agreement.  
      "Hiii-! Wh-What are you talking about? I haven't done anything like that...! D-Don't you fuckers think you're jumping to conclusions a little?!"  
      Then a small voice peeked out, meek and raspy, "She's... Playing dumb." It belonged to a boy she had never seen before, he was pale and thin, with a mass of bandages coiled around his left arm, he continued moving his wooden wheelchair forward, "I saw her go to the forest and shoot that grappling hook at a monster... Th-Then it attacked me..."  
       The villagers murmured angrily, Iruma backed up. "That's a load of bull! I wouldn't set foot in that creepy forest! Let along fucking put myself in danger!" A scream rippled through the village, a man scrambled out of the forest with a loose leg dragging behind him.  
       "It's back! It's back!!"  
       The butcher ran up to him, "What? What's back? Tell us! Spit it out!" The man shook in his boots and stared upwards with eyes flung open.  
      "Fingers... The Fingers are back!" Iruma visibly grimaced, the butcher backed up.  
      "No, it can't be! We trapped it...! Don't tell me it escaped!"  
      "It's coming! It's coming down to kill us, b-but it's wounded..." All the villagers turned to Iruma.   
      "You attacked Fingers?! Do you want us all dead?!"   
      "Wait a minute!" A voice called, a frazzled Isabella came out into the square, Kiibo following ways behind her. "...What is going on here?"  
      "Mayor Isabella, this girl attacked Fingers and led it straight to our village!"  
      Isabella, "Is that true?"  
      This time his voice was louder, "I saw her do it! She did it on purpose too, I saw!" Kiibo shot a glare at him, Fold returned a quick smirk.  
      Isabella's eyes, however, were focused on his mangled arm. "Iruma-san, you've been a great help to us thus far. But you've put the village in danger and that is inexcusable." She turns to the village with a sigh, "We have no choice but to relocate, else that finger monster will most definitely slaughter us. Please prepare to pack."   
       "Isabella-san," Kiibo said. She turns to him with a solemn expression.  
       "I'm sorry Kiibo, but your friend has caused us a great deal of trouble than I'd be able to care for." She passed him and began ascending the staircase the villagers beginning to converse among themselves. Kiibo pulled his eyes away from her spotting Fold exiting the scene.

       "Fold, tell them the truth," Kiibo said, his stare hard. Fold was tucked into a hospital bed surrounded by variety flowers and sweets. Donated to the unfortunate victim of the inventor's mishap. That wasn't the case, Kiibo knew. Fold tilted his head, holding the book up to his chin with his uninjured arm.  
       "Truth... What do you mean? I told you the truth, how awful! You believe that bitch over me? Your best friend?"  
       "She's-" Kiibo squinted his eyes "Our... relationship, has nothing to do with this. Miu's grappling hook got stolen, and it mysteriously appears where you were attacked. Miu didn't shoot the grappling hook, did she? It was you who attacked that monster! Was it th-"  
      "And?"  
Kiibo stopped mid-sentence, "...What?" He asked.  
      "Yeah, and what? Are you going to tell everybody _Robot_?"  
      "Of... Of course I am! You're using Iruma-san as a scapegoat! I will not allow that!  
Fold laughed, Kiibo saw him darken, his eyes were glowing with mischief, a sharp toothy grin covering his jaw. "Look around robot! I'm the one their attention's on now! Not her. You think they'll believe you? Some random robot that wandered in here over me? An actual in-habi-tent?"  
       "What the- Could it be... You've been planning this? Why?"

       Fold rolled his eyes, "Ever since prissy there entered this village she's been treated like some sort of celebrity, it really pissed me off." Kiibo watched a shade of green appear on his face, "Now everyone's pissed on her 

and I get to watch the parade **and** get some well-deserved attention!“

       "To sacrifice another reputation and accept the cost of your arm is completely illogical! I'm going to expose your lie! You just wait Fold!"  
       Fold laughed, then he stopped, turning greener. Kiibo exited in a huff. He couldn't believe that anyone would do this. He always wanted to try to see the good in all humans but... His thoughts were cut off by an inhuman screech. He whirled back around and reopened the door.  
        Something was on the bed, green and pulsing. It was consuming the occupant. Kiibo froze in place as he watched as the screams were replaced by a drawn-out hissing until there was nothing left on the bed other than a large green creature with leathery wings, a thin body with one arm, a long whip-like tail, and piercing cat-like eyes. Clutching the book in its string bean fingers it gave one glance at Kiibo before crashing through the window, the shock and screams of the villagers following its exit.   
         Fold was consumed. Consumed by a strange bat-like demon. The villagers were on the fringe of panic. Kiibo felt hollow. He was angry at Fold, still angry! But, he certainly didn't deserve _that_. Isabella was silent, he noticed her movements become more jagged after she heard the news. Like her joints had become rusted. She wouldn't say anything about it. Kiibo wouldn't pry. The villagers, however, did not have this reaction.  
      He saw them gather outside with pitchforks, torches, and a variety of tools. Marching somewhere in a unit. Kiibo frowned. Where were they going? The forest was the other way. He clenched his teeth when he saw them descend the slick stone steps. That was the way to Iruma's lab.  
       He threw the door open in a rush and ran after the mob. His feet thudded across the earth until he reached the steps. This time he slipped, but he quickly caught himself on a few steps downward. They were already at her door. He pushed himself against the rocky wall to listen.  
      "Get out here murderer!" The crowd began an uproar, a chorus of anger operated on the strings of fear and lament. The monster was surely barreling towards the village, yet the villagers unwilling to take on the beast unleash their anger and lament on the black sheep. They took their weapons and began slamming them against the lab, a few tried the windows but they were all closed shut. Iruma must have sealed herself inside.  
     The yelling rose in volume, he saw scratches and dents begin to cover the lab. The door was being tackled, it would cave in at this rate.   
      "Stop!" Kiibo yelled running out, his plea was covered by the rabble, he shoved his way through the crowd and pushed his way in front of the door. Hugh scowled.  
      "What do you think you're doing robot? Are you protecting this murderer?"  
      "Iruma is not a murderer, you have no right to say that she is."  
      "Right? We have evidence! That grappling hook, Fold injury, his **death**. And in there is the damn guilty party." The crowd chattered in agreement.  
      "No, Iruma never set foot in that forest. I fully believe in that." Kiibo looked down, "Yeah, I think I understand now. She's the same as all of you, she wants to feel safe. Here you are in a blind rage when in reality you're all just frightened." He looked at the now quiet crowd, "I don't know much about what happened to this world, if humanity's really doomed, what those monsters are, why this is happening... But, I do know that there is no chance that Iruma would want to put herself or this village in danger! Have you forgotten all she's done for this village? How many days and nights she's spent not for her benefit but yours? If you want to be angry, be angry at the monster that's going to destroy this village... It's the problem. Not Iruma." The villagers stood silent.  
       "Are you saying that Fold lied?" Kiibo looked at the butcher who stood over him like a bear.   
       "He was... most definitely lying. Iru-"  
       "Hah!" The butcher laughed, "That's it, isn't it? You were programmed by that inventor girl!" He turned himself towards the mob, "She's just trying to wriggle her way out." The crowd began to murmur, he stepped back when the murmur rose into a loud rabbling. "Get out the way robot," He gripped the cleaver in his hand, "If you're not under her control that is." Kiibo clenched his fists, he had to calm them back down, his arms began to shake. _Click!_  
     Behind him a door creaked open. He turned around.  
     "Iruma!-" She walked in front of him, acting as a divider between Hugh and him. She stared straight into his eyes.  
    "He's not under any fucker's control. Don't even think about touchin' him just cause you're pissed at me."  
    The crowd began booing and hissing. Iruma ignored them and tilted her head towards Kiibo. "Humanity's doomed you said?" He blinked. She turned back to the crowd, "Hmph, so you want me to leave that's it? Fine then, but before that," she thrust a thumb onto her chest "I'm going to destroy that Finger Fucker." Her exclamation drew the crowd into silent shock, Hugh being the most shocked of all.  
    "Wh-What? Noone can destroy that thing!" A villager said. The mob began to murmur.  
    "That's! You're bluffin!'" Hugh exclaimed crossing your arms in a sweat.  
    "Just you watch then! My kickass performance is about to begin. So get your sorry asses home, or start moving. I'll take care of all your shitty problems. Fish or monster" Iruma shot Kiibo a smile and re-entered her lab.  
    The villagers were talking a different tune, 'Do you think she can do it?', 'That girl's insane,' 'there's no way.' Hugh stood off to the side.   
   "Her? Taking on Fingers? Hah! I don't even need to do anything now! She's gonna end herself." The crowd began to leave. Soon Kiibo found himself alone in front of the door. It was torn and scratched with all the tools and flames of the mob but it stood now in front of him strong and sturdy. He knew Iruma, he knew her enough to know that she feared danger, she looked out for herself, and herself only. But now, that smile she flashed at him... He made a decision then. Placing his hand on the knob he twisted and pushed. He felt the door open, coating him in the laboratory light.


	7. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruma intends on facing the raging village monster, Kiibo makes a decision.

Sparks flew from in front of Iruma, he approached her silently watching the orange spray flicker around her body. Despite the blaring noise of the machine, she must've heard him come in since she turned the polisher off a moment later.  
    "Damn, I must've told you off a million times. Yet here you are, you came back anyway. Hmph, you're one stubborn fuck you know that?" She turned around with a hot pink bat, completely fixed with a new coat of shine resting in her hands. Kiibo stared at the bat with intensity.  
    "You're actually going to fight it?" He asked looking up at her. She swung the bat over her shoulder, "don't try to stop me."  
     "I didn't come to stop you," he said.  
     Iruma raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"  
     "Please," he said planting a hand on his chest, "allow me to assist."  
The bat fell to her side, her head to turned away hair obscuring her eyes and a hand pressed to her lips. Keeping the rest of her body still she slowly moved the hand away to reveal a smile.  
     "Heh... I was actually... hoping you'd say that." She moved her eyes to meet his, "So," she grinned, "I take it you're ready for an upgrade."

The laboratory clicked and clattered with the sounds of Iruma's tools working on her bat. He watched in awe, not one movement was wasted, every crank, push and slip was precise and efficient. Yes, that was it. Everything about her precise and efficient. He sat mesmerized, he couldn't believe he never saw her work so close before. And soon, it was his turn. Iruma gestured at the table in the middle of the room then leaned down to strap the bat into some sort of holster.  
     He slowly walked over to the table letting his fingers rest on the slick metal surface. It was cold. He closed his eyes and took a breath. Then, he pulled himself up onto the metal bed and eased himself into somewhat of a comfortable position. His nerves were running high, Iruma leaned over with the amount sweaty giddiness that only she could manage.  
    "Well? Well? Are you ready?" She breathed, "Oh damn I've been dying to see you up close."  
    Her warm slender fingers ran down his chest. Skimming them over his plates of armor, slipping them through the indentations and the bolts, she gripped them around his chassis and pulled to test the sturdiness, Kiibo let out a breath-filled grunt. "Damn you're firm," she cooed, "Your body is even more amazing up close... Uhu,"  
     "Thank you, coming from you that is... a prestigious compliment."  
"Fuck yeah it is," She grinned. Her eyes suddenly dropped into disappointment, "I wish I could explore you more but," she twirled a screwdriver in her hand, "Situation's pretty dire and shit. Let's get down to business. We can play later," she winked.  
        Kiibo gave a nod. Iruma placed her hand on his arm and hovered the screwdriver over it. He let himself drift off as she skillfully maneuvered his screws and armor. Iruma was surprised at his ease, they were such strangers, but he acted as if he had known her forever. She mentally laughed. As if. She'd definitely remember someone like him.

      He couldn't help but feel a little disappointed when it finished. He tested out moving around his new upgrade. It was a little heavy but it wasn't anything uncomfortable. Iruma said he'd be able to test it out for himself soon, and began filing away her tools. She yawned and her movements began to lag, a sharp contrast from before, Kiibo stared up in thought for a moment.  
     "I'll be right back," he announced. Iruma gave a sort of tired murmur as a response. Exiting the lab with the sun just barely hanging over the trees he made his way back to Isabella's house, to the door. Paused for a few seconds before knocking. Usually, he'd walk in with a simple announcement of his presence, but, now he didn't feel quite as welcome.  
        Isabella opened the door. She tensed when he saw him staying still in the frame.  
        "I thought you would have already left," she said, "is that inventor girl still here as well?" Kiibo nodded. He saw her body sigh.  
       "I'm sorry to request this. But I was wondering if you could provide a meal. We're leaving at sunrise."  
       "I see, well, come in then. This will be the last meal I'll cook in this house." She sighed. Kiibo sat down in the same chair he sat in when he and Iruma first entered the village, how long ago was that? It must've been around 2 weeks now.  
    She entered the kitchen and he watched as she pulled out and began cutting some vegetables. Between the soft chopping of the knife tapping the cutting board, she asked a question.  
     "How well did you know Fold?" It caught him off guard. He was... ashamed to admit that amidst his planning with Iruma-san he had momentarily forgotten about him. He definitely left an impression on him, even in his eerie last moments, with that unnerving scream. Yet...  
       "Fold was... hard for me to comprehend. But I don't believe he deserved what happened to him."  
        "I see..." Isabella laughed, a flare lit the stove. "I'm glad you hung out with him at least, tried to understand him. He was always alone, I remember just three or four months ago he disowned me as a mother. 'Visitor-obsessed' he called me. Maybe he's right. Look what good it's done me now."  
        "Fold was your son?"  
        "...That's right."  
        "I'm sorry."  
        "Don't be," she came out with a container wrapped in a cloth, her eyes narrowed, "If you're going to apologize, do it for the girl who led our village to its future demise. Who displaced my entire people." Kiibo swallowed his words and thanked her for the parcel.  
   He'd like to have told her right then and there that Miu was innocent, that she only wanted to help the villagers. He could've argued all day and night. He decided against it. Isabella looked as tired as Iruma. This entire situation was very tiring, so dragging it out with wordy arguments was... unappealing to say the least. At sunrise tomorrow, action will prevail. He stood outside the house with the parcel in hand, stealing a look back to see her hardened bitter face. Tomorrow. He gripped his arm. Blisswater isn't going anywhere.

      Iruma had fallen asleep at her work desk pilling hair and drool on the table. Placing the parcel nearby, he rose her up, wheeled the chair over to the makeshift bed he set up days prior, and laid her down. She was surprisingly peaceful in her sleep. It made sense, she hardly gets enough he noticed.  
      His eyes spotted a hot pink object on the table she was sleeping on. Odd that she didn't put it away like she did the rest of her things. Kiibo picked if up and examined it in the moon's light. It was the grappling hook, newly cleaned and refurbished. He reflexively frowned at it. It was one of the reasons they were in this mess after all. He turned it where embedded on it's side was etched 'Hooker 1000', the fishing equipment was probably based off the grappling hook then. There wasn't a mechanical trigger (if there was one it wasn't obvious), what was the activation code Iruma used again? "Eject? Ejection?..." He shook his head and placed it back down. Whatever it was Fold must've overheard it.  
      He made his way to Iruma's bedside. He sat down, cross-legged, on the floor to wait until the she and the sun would rise.


	8. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruma and Kiibo face an old enemy.

By midmorning, Iruma had finished the stew that Isabella had cooked slung the Infinity Bag (she said it was a prototype) across her back, with the hot pink bat in its own separate holster. They walked through the forest while Iruma recited the plan. As he listened he certainty regarded it as a plan, but, it was a bit... loose. Kiibo wondered how much she spent actually thinking this through.  
    They were 15 minutes deep now. The scratch marks began to appear again. Iruma noticeably slowed down. It's gotten darker now, but there was enough light breaking through the leaves to leave their bodies speckled and spotted. Kiibo struggled to keep his footing on the uneven soil, they had lost a path a while ago when they began following the trail of scratches, but here it's become increasingly difficult for him to maneuver the various roots and plants.  
      Deeper and deeper. Into the forest into the bark of the towering trees, larger and larger the scratch marks grew.  
Iruma had some hope in her. That they wouldn't encounter it. They wouldn't see it's grotesque fingers bloated, its nails bursting through the skins and it's mouth deep red shining like a glistening wound. She could see it, in every shadow, every bristle of a leaf. What if it jumped out right now? Would she even be able to react? Or will death be quick and swift?  
     Kiibo noticed her hands clench. They continued following the path of scratch marks, Kiibo looked at them in pensive thought. What path was it taking? He frowned, he felt as if they were being led in circles. Was it even heading towards the village at all? It seemed to be retreating, no that's not right it seens more like... It's found a new target.  
      Kiibo spoke up, "Iruma-" A high pitched squeal echoed throughout of the forest, freezing Iruma in her tracks. It squealed again, once, three times, in the direction they were heading in. And then it stopped. They stood in the discomfort of silence staring at the trail ahead of them.  
       And then, flapping. A faint flapping in the dark. Iruma stepped back. Shot through the darkness like a bullet a green creature spun into a tree splattering redness everywhere. Iruma screamed as some landed on her boots. Kiibo watched the creature slide down the trees with widened eyes, the book it took that night still in its stringly hands. Glaring at his with its glowing cat eyes. The creature that consumed Fold only a few nights before was now deflating right in front of him. A chill ran through his system, he had a good idea what caused it.  
An orchestra of tapping followed. There it is. Iruma tore her gaze away from the blood the floundering and she drew her bat out in two shaky hands, she gritted her teeth and strengthened her grip. Dust rose as it punctured its way through the earth. There it is. Kiibo position himself behind her, closing the distance holding his arm. He saw it's flailing form make it ways through the dense trees harshly pushing apart and slashing any that got in its way. He narrowed his eyes.

Here it is.

   Five fingers spread out like the wings of an eagle flying out from the shadows. They came down all at once stabbing the ground five ways, they both leaped back in time. The monster rose until they were fully immersed in the horrific thing's shadow.

   "Okay! OkOkOk! Just like I said Kiibo!"  
   Kiibo frowned, regarding the plan, she really didn't say much. "...Right." He clicked his arm open, reflexively turning his head to the shrill screeching sound behind him. The green creature was making its escape.  
   "Kiibo? Kiibo look forward!"  
   "Eh?" He turned back quickly. The hand creature flew above him, his eyes widened in shock of his mistake. Thump.  
   "Dammit. Fuck!" Iruma shouted after the dust cleared, seeing the monster scurrying after the green bat creature. Heading towards...  
   "The village..."  
   "Hey, we gotta stop that thing before it gets 70 new acupuncture patients!" Iruma yelled sprinting after it. The hand creature was way faster than them. It lunged again and again at the bat creature. Body slamming into trees, rocks, and dirt. Shaking the ground with each collison. Kiibo felt his footing begin to fail him. To his left, Iruma was losing breath. She looked up to meet his gaze.  
     "Unlock your rocket launcher," she said.  
     "What? Right now?"

     "Yeah right fucking now!" Iruma skidded to a stop Kiibo gave a confused glance but unlocked his arm to transform into a full gun appendage, glowing a light blue along the lines with a large pattern where the shots emerged from. Iruma paced around the area pausing in the spot as a gust of wind blew through her hair she muttered a number to herself and turned towards him, "Alright let's go."

      "Go? Go where?" He asked. Iruma grabbed his arm and set the first dial to zero and the second to 10, pointing it at a specific point on the ground and jumping on his back.

     "Up." He complied, releasing blue blast from his arm, it radiated from the spot shooting through the air like a bullet, leaving a smoldering crater in their wake. As soon as they were airborne Iruma clutched herself to Kiibo, trying to look anywhere but down.

     "Look!" He yelled over the wind, "They're they are!" It wasn't hard to find them with the row of toppled trees the monster left in it's wake. They were gaining on them but now they were slowing down. Iruma caught eye of the village.

     "G-Get to the village we can cut 'em off there." Iruma said closing her eyes. Kiibo aimed his rocket launcher at the ground. As they fell downwards he let out another blast and soared over the scampering creatures. Kiibo smiled when he saw they were over the village. It dropped.

     "Uhm. Iruma-san?"

     "Wh-What? Are we there yet?"

     "Yes but- How do I land?" They stood frozen in the air for a moment.

     "Ahhh! Fuck lemme think! Shit! shit!"

     "Please plan things out before hand!" Kiibo flailed. They panicked as they fell through the air. The hand creature burst out of the forest grabbing the bat creature with its finger and ripping it apart.  Iruma grimaced as she sighted this but, it could be just what they needed.

    "There!" She said, "That our landing spot!"

    "Wh-? That's completely illogical!"

    "Trust me!"

    "You are making it extremely difficult to do so!" Kiibo shifted Iruma onto his stomach and aimed his shoulder at the creature who was ripping the bat to ribbons. A villager, who was walking nearby screamed in terror alerting it to her. Before it could leap onto it's next victim the robo-inventor meteor descended directly onto it. Slam! The crack of something inside the creature breaking and a the slow sinking into it's flesh had broken the fall.

    The creature howled throwing Kiibo and Iruma in different directions. Kiibo grunted as he collided with the earth, he looked up quickly to roll away from being impaled by one of it's working fingers. He scanned the ground for Iruma. Where was she? He heard a grunt and looked up, she was clutching the back of the hand creature.

       He ran to the side, "Iruma jump! I'll catch you!" He said spreading his arms. She shifted herself upwards but quickly went back down to grip when the creature began to spasm. Kiibo flinched as a finger shot out and flicked him away. With a harsh clunk he was thrown towards the river. He twitched, shakily got up noticing the new dent in his side and clutching it in pain. The creature, now with one of it's fingers broken and brushed, angrily threw itself at the isolated villager.  
       "Like hell!" Iruma shouted pressing the bat onto the creature. It howled as a rose-colored shock rippled through it's body. The shock released leaving its fingers rigid with rage. In the next second it rolled onto the ground, Iruma screamed. It was trying to crush her.  
       "Iruma!" Kiibo yelled, he quickly turned the first dial to 4 he aimed the rocket launcher at the creature and fired. His aim unstable he missed all five shot but one which exploded on impact. The blue blast left a hissing burn mark on it's skin. The creature convulsed once more, laying still and then throwing itself in the river. Changing to crocodile tactics it began to roll in the raging waters. Iruma gasped for air each chance she got but the time she was above the water was getting shorter with each roll. Kiibo aimed the rocket launcher at it and fired. A bunch of water flew up, but the creature continued to roll. He couldn't save Iruma like this! He needed to the pull creature out.  
       At the corner of he eye he spotted The Hooker 2000. That'll do. He ran over to man the machine and aimed it towards the monster. He aimed it and watched as it did nothing. Why wasn't it working? He grabbed the lever Iruma demonstrated with all pulled it, it was at 'Off' now. Nothing. He pulled it back to 'On'. Nothing! Iruma had resurfaced sputtering out water. Kiibo began to panic. Why? Why wasn't it shooting? He watched as a fish swam away from th the commotion. It a split second was shot and pulled up by another Hooker. Ah. It must of been designed to only catch _fish_. He clutched the machine in frustration. Iruma's efficiency and precision had removed a way to save her. He huffed in frustration.  
     A way. She was under again and she wasn't coming up. A way to save her. He couldn't save Fold but he had to at least... At least Iruma. If only they had planned better. She went up over he water for a second and went back down. If only Fold hadn't gotten the awful idea to incriminate Iruma. He saw a few air bubbles began to rise to the surface. He clutched machine and trembled watching his classmate drown. If only that stupid grappling hook-!  
      "Grappling hook!" He suddenly shouted. He grabbed the machine and pointed at the monster as it resurfaced. Without hesitation  He shouted, "Ejaculate!" A burst of air flew from the hook ripping through the air and burrowing its way into the hand. The creature recoiled back with another horrid howl before being quickly pulled up and slamming it's way into the machine throwing Kiibo backwards.  
      Iruma was still gripping it's back dreched with water dripping down every strand of hair which now stood matted to her face. Holding a face of pure exasperation, she coughed up a load of water and gripped her bat. The creature began to scrambling, ripping the Hooking machine apart bit by bit. But, not enough to knock Iruma off. The bat crackled and flowed with electricity, it expanded and glowed as she raised it over it head. Her eyes glinted with dead concentration as two words left her lips.

      "Fuck you."

The bat came down full force a crackle erupting from the creature and with a burst of light an ball of explosive energy encased in the river and flew outwards.


	9. The Partaway

       Iruma woke up someplace warm. She didn't recognize it, it was... some sort of bedroom. Scattered across the floor were books and toys. By her side, radio had been broken and was haphazardly put together on the night table. It was a mess but it was an empty one.  
   She turned, noticed a figure leaning on the wall next to the window, with his eyes gently shut as the morning light ran through his silver hair. He opened his eyes, they shot open when he realized she was awake.  
      "Iruma!" He yelled running to her bedside, "Thank goodness, after you got immersed in that blast I thought you'd never wake up."  
  'Blast?' All her memories came back at once, the village, the hand, the river. Holy fuck!  
   He clamped his hand over her forehead, seemingly satisfied let it fall on the bed. "And your fever is completely gone." He smiled in silence. "I'm glad that you're alright..."  
   Iruma shook off her fatigue. Her eyes wandered down his figure. She grit her teeth when she saw his side.   
   "Me? What about you?!" She grabbed his arm and harshly pulled him onto her bed, he hung awkwardly over the side as she ran her finger across his dented side. "You're lucky your armor protected you, else your circuitry would've been fucked." Kiibo flushed as Iruma intently examined the concave in his armor. He had been dealing with it for several days now, but being so focused on Miu had led him to completely forget about it.  
    Her grip loosened allowing him to awkwardly push himself off the bed.  
    "There is no need to worry, it doesn't hurt too much at the moment!" He puffed his chest out with misplaced pride.  
    "Hurt?! Shit, of course you can feel pain!" Iruma leaped out of bed with newfound energy. "Come on! I'm going to fix you up so well that you'll be begging for more!"  
"If you fixed me what 'more' would I even beg for?" In response, Iruma ran out the door dragging him behind her and descending the staircase. Isabella stood at the edge looking up in surprise.  
    "Ah, Iruma," she said. Iruma stood warily at her from the top of the staircase.  
    "Don't worry, I'm keepin' my promise," she said, "I'm leaving as soon as I fix Kiibo here up." Isabella frowned and opened her mouth to say something but Iruma had already pulled Kiibo out the door.  
     "Ah- Iruma!" Kiibo called out. She was already descending the steps to her laboratory, which was oddly more polished than she remembered. It was a thought she didn't dwell on. She pulled Kiibo inside, throwing him on the work table, and quickly paced the lab to pick up her tools.   
    The infinity bag and the bat were neatly placed on the table. Did Kiibo bring it here? That was... considerate of him. She smiled as she pulled out her power tools and laid them out on a table. Kiibo looked nervously at the ceiling and twiddled with his fingers.   
     "I'm sorry to trouble you Iruma." She gripped the damaged metal plate with her hand and powered on the screwdriver.  
     "I'd probably have 3 new body holes if you hadn't come along, this is nothing at all. Especially with my godly skills!" He chuckled as Iruma removed the plate and moved to reform it. This table had become very comforting.   
     

      Kiibo stood in front of a full body mirror,  his reflection stood back strong and clear.  "How does it look?!" She grinned, leaning on a table in the back of the reflection. Kiibo's gaze was fixated on the new repair, his finger dragged across its smooth surface.

      "Remarkable! It's like it was never damaged!" He turned to Iruma, "I can't believe I could be fortunate to be serviced by someone with such skill!"

      "Kyahaha! You fucking bet!" She stretched, "Man it feels good to be screwin' in a lab again." She placed her hand on the working table and scratched her head. "But, I don't break promises and shit if I can help it, Imma pack up." 

    Iruma got up and went around to throw her inventions into the infinity bag, the grappling hook, some sort of compass(?), other things that were too incomplete to identify. One of them shot out of the bag causing Iruma to swear and shove it back in. "Work in progress." She stated, pulling the bag over her back with the bat in its holster.

     Kiibo followed her outside where the afternoon sun stood high in the sky. She was walking off into the forest. Kiibo stood in place.   
     "I... Forgot. Something. Can we go back to get it? To the village. That is." Iruma gave him a look.  
     "Did that dent fuck something else up? You sound more robotic than usual. And that's saying something."   
      "I...erm..."  
      "You forgot something right? Well? Let's hurry up and get it all ready!" Iruma was already sprinting up the stairway. Kiibo followed with a sigh of relief. She reached the top where she was met with a blast of confetti and cheers. In front of her, the villagers had lined up under a large 'Thank You' banner. Iruma stared at it with wide confusion recoiling from the stares. Why were they looking at her?! Kiibo walked up from behind her placing his hands on his hips.  
      "They saw you take down the hand creature," he explained, "You've become a hero to these people Iruma." He waves his hands in front of him. "N-Not that you haven't been already with your inventions and whatnot," Kiibo said kicking the ground nervously.  
      Hugh emerged from the crowd, scratching his head.  
      "I'm uh-Mighty sorry I said all those things 'bout you even after you helped us out. You went after the monster even after what it did and what we said... You're braver than I ever could of been." An apology? They were apologizing?   
       "Yeah..." Iruma said, "Yeah! You'd better be sorry! What's the fucking deal scratching up my lab like that?"   
       "I gathered the villagers to fix it up," a voice said. A woman in lilac came out from the crowd. Isabella. "It the least that we could do for defeating the monster that's been terrorizing us for the past decade." She turned to her villagers. "Come! Let us partake in a festival to celebrate freedom for the fear that encased this village for so many years. And commemorate the bravery of these two visitors and our heroes," she turned around, "If you would accept my request to join us that is."  
        Heroes huh? She would have preferred archangel or goddess but... she'd settle. "There'd better be some hardcore liquor for me to waste my time here."  
        She smiled, "Of course."

The party lasted long into the dark, dancing, wrestling, songs around a large fire and at the darkening dusk the whole village bust out the richest of foods to eat at one big table. Roast pork, steamed potatoes, corn, beef, and of course the village's staple grilled monster fish lined the edges and filled the chairs with people. Iruma laughed along with the village toasting a glass of liquor. She was about to down it when she noticed someone missing. She saw that someone climbing a hill away from the chatter.   
       She put her cup down and followed him up the hill, the sounds of laughter began to fade out until it was an inaudible murmur. She watched the robot pause on top of the hill standing in a flowing field of grass, staring longingly at the large exposed moon. Iruma quietly approached rustling a few leaves, watching as his hair lightly tossed in the wind.  
         "It's a nice night. Warm too." She said,  moving to stand next to him. He looked up at her, "Not joining the feast?" He shook his head.  
         "I wouldn't be able to fully enjoy it."  
         "Ah- you right." They stood in the darkness together illuminated lightly by the moon.  
Kiibo stared down at the ground for a moment.  
         "May I ask you a question, Iruma-san?"  
         "My chest size is 99cm."   
         Kiibo threw his hands up in alarm, "N-No not that!" He clasped them together again and looked off. "Why did you do it?"  
          "Why'daye do wuh?" She slurred.  
          "Fight that monster. You seemed so scared beforehand, what gave you the courage to do something so risky? It frankly seems... unlike you."  
          "Tch, 'unlike me' what do you know?!"  
          "Sorry..." He said. She shook her head.  
          "You're right though, it took everything in me not to piss myself when I saw that thing. I would have never attempted it if it was just that but-" she scratched her head, "That thing **exists**. And if from what I see... a bunch of those things exist so..." She walked forward turning around to face him, "If humanity is doomed if it's in trouble from something like that. I can't just sit on my ass." She placed a hand on her hip and thrust a finger up in the air. With eyes full of fire and a voice full of flame she declared to him and the world, "I've decided! I'll save humanity with my inventions! Every last bit of it!"  
      Kiibo stood in silence watching her hair sway, her body illuminated by the open eye of the full moon and the eyes as bright“ as the fiery sun.   
      "That's..." Kiibo breathed,  "completely illogical."  
      Iruma pouted, "Wh-Who exactly do you think you're talking to?" The wind rose.  
       "I'm fully aware, who." he said,  "That completely illogical statement, so wide-ended, with no clear way to actually achieve it. If I'm not too much of a detriment. Please." He puffed out his chest and placed his fists on his hips, "Allow me to assist!"  
        Iruma looked at him with surprise and threw her hand back to laugh over the wind. She jumped through the grass and leaped onto him in a hug, he took her attack head and held her with a chuckle. From the spot they stood a flower bloomed. They stood in surprise as a ripple of yellow flowers bloomed across the field, and in that next instant, a second ripple illuminated them a hauntingly beautiful blue glow.  
          "Silent beauties," Kiibo whispered under his breath. Iruma slowly released Kiibo to admire the glowing sea of light that ebbed lightly in the soft wind. In slow steps they made their way to the edge of the hill where it flowed down into the distance.   
           "It's been years since I've seen these flowers come into bloom," a voice said. They turned around to see Isabella coming up the hill. "I really cannot thank you enough for bringing safety back to our village."  

           Iruma crossed her arms, "Hmph, hone'sly I'm not the only one you should be thanking, If Kiibo here didn't come to defend me I'd probably still be holed up like a rat. He's a real piece work!"

           "I was... just doing what I felt was right. Because Iruma-san isn't like that."  
          She raised an eyebrow "Hmm. What makes you say that?" Kiibo looked up in thought.  
           "You're not a bad person, Iruma-san." He said finally. Iruma looked at him blankly before clasping her hands behind her back and staring at the field.  
           "Oi, you can... you can use my first name as well."  
           Kiibo paused a moment registering her words, "Huh?" He said turning his head towards her in alarm.   
          "'Huh?' That's all you have to say? I'm jus' telling you that ya don't have to be so formal." She said twisting a strand of hair, "Y-You should be grateful that I'm allowing you to use it so... Don't waste it!"  
          Kiibo blinked, "Yes. Thank you... Miu-chan."  
         She felt her face rise in temperature, "Y-Yeah! Whatever!" She quickly turned to the village chief in a sweat. "S-So? Is that all you came here for?"  
         Isabella shook her head, "I actually came to give something to Kiibo." She then walked up to the robot who turned towards he complying when she asked him to stretch out his hands. She then placed a leather-bound book in his palms.  
         "This is..."   
         "I don't quite understand why... Fold was clutching it so dearly. But, it seems quite important." She met his eyes and said with full certainty, "I'm sure that you'll be able to make good use of it." She then turned around to descend down the hill, "If you don't hurry the feast will be over." Her figure then disappeared under the sea of flower. Iruma and Kiibo exchanged a look and made their way down to enjoy the rest of the celebration.  
          
      A pile of boxes fell onto the floor.  
     "Wow," Kiibo exclaimed. Iruma shook her head.   
     "There's no way we'll be able to carry all of this." The boxes were gifts given to them after the end of the festival, mostly food and clothes. Cookies, sweaters, flowers, vases, they really didn't need all of this, nor did they have the space. Kiibo picked his way through the boxes.  
      "Can't your infinity bag carry them all?"  
      Iruma scratched her head, "It's not infinity right now. It can fit about a large crate full of stuff, and it has to fit through the opening. Plus I haven't been able to completely cancel the weight factor yet. My back would break!"  
      "Pretty finite, isn't it?" Kiibo commented, eyeing an impressive jar of jelly beans.  
      "Oh shut it! I did say 'work in progress' didn't I?" Iruma said crossing her arms defensively. Kiibo stood up holding another box in his hands.  
      "I could carry it if you'd like Miu," he said.   
      "Hmph, I can handle it for now. This hot bod's stronger than it looks. But thanks for the offer Kiibs."   
       Kiibo blinked, "'Kiibs?'"  
       "Yep! Since your using my first name I decided that I'd give you a nickname so you wouldn't feel left out. Aren't I a genius?! Kyahah!"   
        Was... That something that warranted being a genius?  
        Kiibo laughed, "Thank you, Miu, I think I enjoy this 'nickname.'"  
       "'Course you do, I'm the one who made it up." She pushed the bag towards him. "Here let's take the useful shit."   
       Kiibo felt a pang of guilt seeing 75% of the presents abandoned in the lab. Iruma argued that they should of known they wouldn't be able to take it all, it was their own mistake for overloading them. Still, their departure was smooth as it could be. The villagers waved goodbye as the two geared up, Iruma harboring the black and magenta finite bag on her back and the bat by her side, Kiibo a shoulder bag she quickly sewed together: black and cyan with just the right amount of space for the book he was given. With a map taken from the library, they planned a course to the facility where the epidemic was being researched, five miles away.

         The small village faded away and they were left only with the river's gurgling. Iruma stared curiously at the bag.

         "Oi, what so important about that book anyway?" She asked. Kiibo paused before answering.  
         "I've been told that it has information on the despair disease," he said.  
         "The whatcha what?" Iruma asked, she then looked up in thought, "'Despair Disease, that the name of the epidemic Reiko was 'sposed to cure right? Does that pile of paper have anything to do with it?"  
         Kiibo took the book out of the bag and looked at it. He was now holding he dark leather book in his hands, it was large and heavy. It looked like it belonged to the cobwebs of a forgotten library with it's chipped edges and frayed corners. Across the top was the title:"The Unopened Eye" beveled with golden font, down below it was a closed eyelid. It appeared as if the eye would fling open at any moment to gaze into the depths of his being, but, the cracked leather eyelids remained shut. He gathered all he had been told about the book by searching his memory banks, "It supposedly has information on 'the state of the world' as well. I am unsure what that might encompass."  
        Iruma rolled her eyes, "We don't have to guess, c'mon crack that shit open. I can't wait any longer!"  
         "R-Right...!" Kiibo pushed his fingers through the pages and parted the book opening to a random page in the middle. The stark white pages stared back at them. "It's blank..." Iruma flipped to the next page for him. Blank. He pushed the pages up and fluttered through the pages, not a word not a picture not a letter. The entire thing was blank. Iruma narrowed her eyes as continued flipping through wordless sheets of paper. He ran out pages when he returned to page 1; where he saw two familiar sentences. Underneath it was a paragraph written in messy ink.

The Despair Disease

Origins: Unknown

Symptoms: Deadly

 

_Take heed_

_All who face the disease with many names._

_The product from hell itself_

_Which is said to create a world of demons._

_It consumes, evolves and adapts._

_When the darkest hour is reached_

It will _devour humanity like a black hole._

       ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll that's the end of the first arc. The next -'chapter' is an introduction. In the next arc things pick up tenfold! And I'll introduce new long-term characters.


End file.
